Adventures in Zambezia: the dark alliance
by Alex The Owl
Summary: A crossover between Adventures in Zambezia and the Darkness. A few months after defeat Budzo, Kai is now taking back his normal life, until a powerful strenght called "the Darkness" takes him as his host. Now, he must use his powers to defeat an evil conspiracy that could be dangerous for Zambezia.
1. Intro

Intro

Somewhere that we don't know, where all was black, some voices were whispering in the dark.

?:"Argh! Now, I don't have host anymore!" A voice screamed with an angry tone.

?:"But it doesn't matter. I will find another one right now!" He said before taking a long silent moment. Then, he begins to speak again.

?:"I find one! He is there; in South-Africa!"

Then, a dark portal appears in the nothingness and a dark dust goes into it before the portal suddenly disappears.

Hey, guys, so, this was the intro. The story will begin after. Be sure to watch the chapter 1 =)


	2. A fresh day

Chapter 1

Everything begins in the beautiful country of South-Africa. The sun is shining high in the blue sky over the dry lands of Africa which make a great heat blows over the country.

Somewhere, in a forest near the waterfall of Zambezia, two falcons were flying through the trees. One of them was brown with a white belly and yellow talons and the other was like him, but blue instead of brown. Tendai then turns his head toward his son who was flying right behind him.

Tendai:"Kai, you still follow me?" he asked to his son who was not too far behind him trying to overtake his father.

Kai:"Yes, dad. I'm right behind you." He answered to his dad while flying next to him.

Tendai:"ok, son. Don't lose yourself, we still got to secure the perimeter, so be careful."

Kai:"I don't see why we should be worried. There's no danger around Zambezia since we have defeated Budzo. Everything is fine." He said with enthusiasm.

Tendai:"We're never too careful, son. It's better to be sure that we can be sure that nothing will happen to Zambezia or the civil that live in the city." He explains to his son.

Kai:"You know, you look like Sekhuru when you talk like that." He said in a joking tone.

Tendai:"Yes, but with a better humor." He said with laughing which Kai did too.

Tendai:"Come on, now. We have finished our job; we can go back with Gogo and Tini to Zambezia."

Kai:"Here we go!" He said with flying fast toward the exit of the forest.

Tendai:"Kai! Wait for me!" He said with speed up to overtake Kai.

Then, after a few minutes of flying, they get out of the forest above the river of the land. Then, they heard someone calling for them.

?:"Tendai! Kai! Wait for us!"

Kai and Tendai then turned their heads to see Gogo with Tini on her bag tied to her back coming. Then they've get next to them to talk.

Gogo:"So, how the hunt was for you?" Asked the great stork.

Tendai:"Trees, leafs, the same thing what." He answered.

Tini:"Same for us; everything is fine." The little weaver bird said at her turn.

Tini:"But we're better to go back to Zambezia fast." She said suddenly with a joyful tone.

Tendai and Kai then look at her with puzzled looks.

Tendai:"Why? There's an emergency?" He asked a little worried.

Tini:"Not a very big. Let say that Zoe want to tell something important to Kai." She said with a little chuckling.

Then, Kai look at her with a puzzled look.

Kai:"Zoe wants to tell me something? What?" He asked a little worried about what Zoe could possibly tell him.

Gogo:"Something that you will probably like" She said with chuckling at her turn.

Then, Kai was questioning himself all the way back to Zambezia; what Zoe could want to tell him?

Kai :( Zoe wants to tell me something...could it be...no, no, of course, I've save her, but that was a few months ago. I don't think that she could want to tell me that.) He thoughts all the way back home.

After a while of flying, they finally arrived at the edge of the fall of Africa, where was locating the beautiful city of the birds: Zambezia. It was a beautiful day at this city and every bird were doing their jobs and having fun with each others. Then, after traveling a part of the city through the sky, they arrived at the hurricane's HQ, where the big lammergier Ajax was justly standing with the hurricanes in line coming back from their mission. After they landed, it was Tendai who speaks first.

Tendai:"Ajax, was the perimeter sure?" He asked to his friend.

Ajax:"Of course, Tendai. The sky is always safe since months." He responded.

Then, they begin to talk with each other while Kai was distracted. Suddenly, he heard a voice coming out from nowhere.

?: ...Kai...

Kai then turned his head around only to see nothing in the air. He begins to question himself; where did this voice come from and who was it? His green eyes were looking for something that he doesn't know. Then, he was get out of his thoughts when he realized that his father was talking to him.

Tendai:"Kai, are you ok?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Kai:"Ho, yeah, of course. What were you saying?" He quickly asked to his father to change the subject.

Tendai:"I was just saying that the others and I must go on a reunion about a plan and you have done a lot of work this morning, so why won't you go spend your afternoon with Zoe?" He asked to his son with an accomplice look on his face.

Kai smiled too before responding to his father.

Kai:"Okay. See you later." He said with flying-off in the air.

While he was on the road to Sekhuru's nest, Kai have two questions on his head; what Zoe wants to tell him and what was that mysterious voice that called from him a few moments ago? After a few minutes of flying, Kai finally made it to Sekhuru's nest and landed in front of it. He then walked at the entrance and knock at the door three times. After a few seconds, Sekhuru walked out to see Kai waiting there.

Sekhuru:"Ha, Kai, how are you, kid?" He asked with a smile.

Kai:"Good and you, mister?" He asked at his turn.

Sekhuru:"Very good."

Then, a black-shouldered kite came out of the nest. Kai immediately recognize her; it was Zoe, who looks at him with a smile.

Zoe:"Kai, you're here." She said happy to see her "friend".

Kai:"Yes. So...hum...Tini told me that you wanna tell me something?" He asked to get his answer.

Then, Zoe and Sekhuru looked at each other with an accomplice look on their face. Then, Zoe looked back at Kai.

Zoe:"Follow me, I'll show you." She said with making a move with her wing to tell him to follow her and flying-off in the air.

Kai then looked puzzled and was asking himself: "Show me? I've thought that she want to told me something". He suddenly came back in reality when he realized that Sekhuru was talking to him.

Sekhuru:"Hey, Kai, you don't follow her?"

Kai:"Hu? What? Of course!" He said with flying up to overtake Zoe.

Then, Kai and Zoe were flying to an unknown destination in the city. After a few minutes of flying they arrived at a great branch of the great tree where they landed on a great branch in front of a hollow.

Kai:"Hu...where are we?" He asked curious to know what this place was.

Zoe:"Enter. You'll see." She simply answered.

Therewith, Kai walked into the hollow followed by Zoe. Once inside, he showed a surprised look on his face. The hollow was pretty great with a nest in the middle, a table on the right of the hollow and some space on the all the other place of the hollow.

Kai:"What's this place?" He asked without turning his face from the hollow.

Zoe:"It's our hollow." She answered.

Kai then turned his head toward Zoe surprised to hear what she said.

Kai:"Our hollow?" He asked with a curious face.

Zoe:"Yes. Now, we will live here together." She answered.

Kai was surprised from what he has heard.

Kai:"We will live in here? Together?" He said trying not to show all his joy.

Zoe:"Yes. Just you and me." She said before putting Kai into a hug.

Kai was surprised at first, but he finally like it and give back the hug to Zoe.

A few hours later, it was night, the sky was now all dark and everybody in the city was now sleeping peacefully. In the new hollow of our two heroes, Kai and Zoe were now sleeping in their new nest since they've got an exhausting day of working. Zoe was sleeping in the left of the nest on her belly while Kai was sleeping on the right of the nest on his back (and was snoring).

While in the sky, a kind of purple dust was floating around in the city of Zambezia, but no one did see it since they were all sleeping. The dust was going toward a destination that was revealing to be Kai and Zoe's nest. The dust, then enters the nest by the entry (this is a bit obvious) and then stopped above Kai and Zoe. Suddenly, the dust changes his form into a monster figure with red eyes. The figure then looks at Zoe without interest. The figure then turned his head toward Kai. Then, the figure low down close to him and was observing the sleeping body of Kai. Then, he seemed to smile before turning his head toward the belly of Kai. Suddenly, the purple figure enters into the belly of Kai who moaned a little before snoring again.

What was this thing that enters into Kai's body and what will happen? To get the answers to all of your questions, be sure to read the next chapter!


End file.
